memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yridian
Homeworld/Allied? In , a Yridian is buying back 42 or 50 rings of (some person's name here, a yridian) that are some ancient relics to his people. And he says his "homeworld thanks him" or something. Just wondering if anyone has the episode on DVD if they can look this up or something. As far as they showed, I don't think the rings get to Yridia (?), as the Yridian is shot by Fallit Kot. -AJHalliwell 02:18, 12 May 2005 (UTC) : I created the Paltriss and Rings of Paltriss pages. A note should be added to the Yridian article about the Yridian homeworld being mentioned in . We also never saw if Ashrock survived the shooting. -- Rebel Strike 17:08, 22 May 2005 (UTC) :: Ashrock was never referred to as a Yridian in the script, but is pretty clear that he is. -- Rebel Strike 21:47, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::"Hollow Men" calls the planet Yridia, but was it the Star Trek: Star Charts that named it? Tough Little Ship 10:29, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thumbs *In the TNG Birthright episodes the Yridian lacked thumbs, does this hold for other Yridian's? Tyrant 10:07, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant **I noticed someone added "Yridians also have no thumbs, having just four fingers on each hand". Is this true for all episodes? Ideally I'd like to have it turn out that they have thumbs on , it would give us something to go with the supposit extinction. Some genetic minority without thumbs survived. I can dream. Tyrant 10:07, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant :It's also possible that it was a one-person thing, as merchants, someone felt the Yridian didn't deserve the 5-finger discount any more. chop. ;-) -AJHalliwell 02:18, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :::Yridians were seen in 28 episodes, all in all. Every time, they had 4 fingers and no thumb (the actors wore a glove, that covered their index finger and thumb, making it appear to be one large finger). These four-fingered hands can be seen in close-up in , , and . :::There are two exceptions however, one of them is Ashrock, the other is Yranac, from . Both of them have regular, 5-fingered hands. But there are also some other small changes to their make-ups, because the two of them are the only Yridians we ever see with hair. Additionally their complexion is a lot darker, than the pale skin we normally associate with Yridians. :::This change in make-up for the two characters might have something to do with the things those characters have to do with their hands in the episodes. Ashrock is seen holding the precious Ring of Paltriss, very close to the camera. Yranac is enjoying the food aboard the Enterprise in one scene, where he is seen picking up very small pieces of something to eat. Both these scenes would have been impossible with a thumb-less hand, that might be the reason, why these Yridians have normal hands and maybe, because Michael Westmore remembered that Yridians are normally supposed to have only 4 fingers and no thumb, he also changed the skin colour of those characters and added some hair, to make them look a little more like another species or just a sub-species of the Yridians. :::Just my two cents, if you think, this should be added to the article (I've got screenshots of the different hands), I can do that. --Jörg 11:40, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) *Very nice work! This certainly should be added, however, the community may have opinions on how it should be added. (we always do) : ) Jaf 17:30, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Glitches I don't know what's wrong with the Yridian page right now, but I can't see it! There's nothing on the page. When I try to re-upload all the text, everything is already in the "Editing" field, but when I upload the stuff, there's nothing on the Yridian page, proper. Does that have something to do with the current malfunctions or is that just happening to me? --Jörg 19:12, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) *I can see it fine, and (fingers crossed) I'm hoping all the glitches are over, my uploading, editing, and reverting haven't had any troubles yet. So maybe try refreshing full quality, or just come back later? - AJHalliwell 19:15, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) ** Wow, now it's back for me as well, thank god. Well, most of the glitches are over for me as well. I can edit again, but I'm still having trouble uploading things, takes several attempts to upload stuff. Well, maybe everything will work again in a few hours. I shall work on the additions to the Yridian article then. --Jörg 22:57, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***If you edit a page, and the changes don't immediately appear do a force refresh (the refresh button, F5, or CTRL-F5, depending on browsers) the new changes will appear. ***The wiki is still apparently screwed up from that stupid pirate bullshit. what a waste of time. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:59, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) *it had been blanked by an ip user, i fixed it between the first two post, sorry i should have said something, heh Wrong Race Ransom didn't discover this race, i watched the same episode in two different region DVDs (4 and 1) with english subtitles as well as looking up the script for the episode, Janeway say "Arydians" not "Yridians". Timecode on the DVDs is 3:41. Which makes more sense now, why would he discover a race that had been seen for 200 years on and off? Perhaps the page should be updated/changed. - 03:01, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Um: : 00:03:50,463 --> 00:03:52,863 : "after he made first contact with the Yridians." : I don't agree. --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Is that off the top of your head? or did you actually get the script/DVD and confirm it, Janeways CLEARLY says "Arydian" as well as being subtitled as such. - 03:08, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : All three. The subtitles from the episode and Janeway's pronunciation were all "Yridian". --Alan del Beccio 03:10, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Would you like screenshots? Because i'm sitting here RIGHT NOW with one of the DVD's paused, showing "Arydian". And it'll be only a matter of seconds to pull the script back up.- 03:11, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Hello? I just did the same, as I stated. DVD Region 1, subtitles. I even posted them above, apparently "off the top of my head", with the time indexes. --Alan del Beccio 03:15, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Well you got the timecodes wrong, cause "After he made first contact with the Arydians goes from 3:37-3:42, with the subtitle appearing at 3:39. I am sitting here, right now with a Region 1 DVD, looking at the paused image on my PC, i can upload it to photobucket if you don't believe me. - 03:19, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Just wanted to say, it was definitely Yridian. --From Andoria with Love 03:20, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Also, for the record, Star Trek.com also acknowledges the species as "Yridian" ( ), as does Chakoteya's episode transcript (http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/525.htm). Not sure how much that helps, though. --From Andoria with Love 03:32, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Reply to (interesting username), if you can upload the photobucket images, it would be much appreciated. It would help settle this whole "debate."--Tim Thomason 03:41, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::As an aside, what is this whole "200 years before" bit? The only contact I can think of in the 22nd century was in an alternate timeline in . Since that timeline was erased, that contact did not occur. There is no canon reason I can think of for contact not occurring until far later in the main timeline. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:43, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Again, as I said, "Yridians". --Alan del Beccio 03:50, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I still have a DVD with "Arydians" here, i cant get the bloody thing to take a screenshots with the subtitles on, it only captures without em. Now it's obvious none of you care anyway, so i'll stop trying to put facts in the wiki. - 06:30, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::The subtitles cannot be trusted (deja-vu?). They seem to be different for every region set. The difference in timecode has something to do with PAL-speed-up, explaining that away. And according to an official source, the Star Trek: Voyager Companion, it is spelled Yridians. --Jörg 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : True, Jorg, however, they do come in rather useful, or invaluable, if you will, in cases where there are no other corroborating sources. Additionally, the closed captions also agree with the subtitles, as posted in the image cap. Also, even with regards to what is spoken, there is a big difference between how "Yer"idians and "Arr"ydians would be pronounced. What is heard does not contain anything so remotely drastic. --Alan del Beccio 08:28, 12 April 2007 (UTC)08:14, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Indeed, if we don't have anything else to go by, we should use the subtitles, rather than us phonetically transcribing a name. It wasn't necessary in this case though, as we have the spelling verified by several other sources. :::::It's also "Arydians" in the Region 2 subtitles, by the way, but it's pronounced "Yridian" in the German, Italian and Spanish dubbings. --Jörg 08:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC)